don't you ever forget
by purestaqua
Summary: rufus punishes reim for his loyal to to break. noncon and yaoi dont read if you dont like


Don't you ever forget

By Pure Aqua

A Rufus x Reim lemon

Rufus decides to punish Reim for his loyalty to Break.

NSFW

Reim's head was still bleeding even after the others had left. He could feel the faint wetness spreading through the bandages . He didn't regret standing up for break though not one bit, he was actually proud of himself.

Rufus had disappeared for the time being but he could return at any moment…that is if he actually did leave. He could just as easily still be in the room hidden by one of his illusions.

Reim noticed a speck on his glasses and took them off to clean them. That's when he heard something behind him.

"R…Rufus?" Reim muttered and slowly turned his head. A dark figure stood behind him but he couldn't recognize the person since his glasses where still in his hands. A quick metallic sliding sound reveals who it is but Reim can't figure it out before the fan smashes into his head and sends him into darkness. He hit the floor with a thud.

When Reim regained consciousness he was in a room that he didn't recognize. He assumes it is Rufus's bedroom since, it is one of the few rooms he's never been in.

The room was very spacious and decorated in gold and white, while the walls where a dark shade of red. Reim was laying on a bed with white sheets that had intricate little designs in gold . There was a huge sparkling crystal chandelier that hung from ceiling above him. It was perfect except for a crack one of the crystals…which he soon discovered was actually in his glasses and not the crystal. He would have to get new glasses in the future but he was still left to wonder just where he was. He went to sit up but found his hands where tied to the golden headboard. Reim let out a sigh. There was no way he'd be getting out of this….not on his own anyway.

"D…Duke Barma …are you there?" Reim asked nervously while looking around for any movement. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a figure step towards him. Another step reveals Rufus's long silky red hair and his dark gray eyes.

"Sir Duke Barma, could you please untie me now?" Reim asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid not my dear Reim" Rufus said with a sight smirk as he closed the gap between himself and his servant. His heels clacked ever so softly on the white carpet with every step. " You see I find your relationship with Xerxes Break troublesome."

"B…but were just acquaintances….work friends at best," Reim stuttered in response as he squirmed a little to try and loosen the rope around his wrists. His master could be awfully scary at times.

"Of course I know that…I'm not stupid." Rufus snapped in response. He climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of Reim. He looked down into Reim's honey coloured eyes and smiled.

Reim just stared hopelessly at his master.

Rufus cupped Reim's chin and brought it forward a bit as he pressed his lips to Reim's. Reim's face flushed red and he pulled away.

"A…are you quite alright master?" he asked as his cheeks slowly returned to a normal colour.

"Of course I am." Rufus responded and once again pressed his lips to Reim's. This time with more force Reim tried to fight it but eventually gave in and parted his lips. The kiss lasted for about a minute, by then it seemed Rufus had had enough since he was the one to pull away.

"Since I know you're not going to terminate your relationship with Xerxes Break I am going to punish you" Rufus simply stated. His hands reached out to grab Reim's cravat and he began untying it.

"Wh…WHAT!!!…..what kind of punishment!!" Reim shouted a little louder than he ment to. Though based on the fact that Rufus was ever so slowly undressing him he had a vague idea and he really didn't like it.

Next Rufus unbuttoned Reim's vest and shirt. Since his hands where tied they couldn't be fully removed. Rufus didn't answer Reim's question, he just continued undressing Reim. When he removed Reim's pants he was surprised to see he was not wearing any underwear. He chuckled to himself a little before removing his cloak and heels.

Reim must not have been paying very close attention when Rufus was walking towards him because if he did he would've realized the Rufus was not wearing any pants nor the jacket and shirt that he wore beneath the cloak. But he realized it once the cloak was removed and Rufus sat at the edge of the bed in only a black satin pair of boxers (haha screw historic accuracy! I decided he'd wear boxers instead of …what ever kinda underwear they wore in the early 1900's or late 1800's)

Reim laid nervously at the other end of the bed and pulled his legs together while Rufus pulled a bottle of lube from thin air. Or at least that's how it seemed, it had to have come from somewhere.

Rufus moved in closer to Reim then opened the bottle and squirted out a good amount he flicked it shut with his other hand then threw it behind him. A thud indicated that it had hit the wall. Reim squeezed his eyes shut as Rufus slid one finger into his entrance. After a few minutes he had worked in another finger then another. Once he felt he had worked the area enough he slid off his boxers and pushed in.

"GEH!" Reim screeched not quite prepared for this. Rufus was bigger than he had thought and he clenched.

Rufus gritted his teeth and pulled out a little then pushed in a little farther. Reim gasped a little. He kept going like that until he figured Reim could handle it then he picked up the pace. His thrusts came faster and harder Reim arched up towards Rufus, stealing a kiss, then fell back against the pillows and let out a moan.

Reim's breath had now fogged up his glasses and he could barely make out Rufus's figure on top of him. But at least he could still feel him there.

"Mmn!" whimpered Reim when Rufus grazed his prostate and wrapped his legs around the other mans waist.

Another thrust and Rufus hit Reim's prostate right on center. That was enough with that one hit Reim came. A few more thrusts and Rufus did too.

Rufus let out a sigh as he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside Reim. He rolled over and lazily untied Reim. Reim grabbed his wrists which where now sore and massaged them.

Rufus rolled back and stared up at the chandelier. He ran his fingers though his now messy hair and smiled. "That was your punishment," was all he said. He then ran a finger down his chest and licked the cum off it.

Reim squirmed a little his evening had not been the most pleasant. Lots of abuse and now rape. At least he knew tomorrow couldn't possibly be as bad. The fog on his glasses had now dissipated and he could see clearly …. _damn Rufus looks sexy_… Reim though then froze _n…no I did not just think that _.


End file.
